Los Lamentos del Bosque Libre 1
by verdealcachofa
Summary: Capitulo 1 de Los Lamentos del Bosque Libre, historia ambientada en una equestria y bosque libre en una epoca futura... - Sleepyhead
1. Capitulo 1, La Huida

Cap. 1 La Huida

Esquivando las ramas y adentrándose en la obscuridad esta un decrepito árbol, restante de años de discordia y persecuciones, problemas del mundo que cruzo junto al árbol que vio pequeños trozos de la historia. Es un árbol joven en comparación a otros que han sido quemados, pisoteados y cortados entre otras cosas… pero este árbol tiene algo que los demás no tienen… en la base del árbol, tras las hierbas y un poco escondido por el moho hay una inscripción tallada con una difusa letra que dice:

"La legenda cuenta que en este preciso lugar alguna vez hace mucho tiempo reinaba la armonía…"

"Son tus últimas pruebas por hoy, si aun tienes miedo es mejor que no lo hagas" indico sleepyhead un poco cansado a su pequeña alumna Candle Light. Sleepyhead lucia como un simple pony, sin alas ni cuerno, sin grandes músculos cosechados por ningún tipo de trabajo, solo unas ojeras de no haber dormido en semanas y una cutie mark que inspiraba paz. En sus patas llevaba puestas unas fundas bastante gruesas y algo gastadas, y en sus ojos unos lentes de protección un poco manchados de polvo. Candle Light en cambio llevaba una faja algo apretada, una capucha y unos lentes de protección parecidos a los de Sleepyhead. Recién dada esta indicación a la pequeña potrilla, esta respondió "aun puedo, si estas muy viejo y no puedes mas no es mi problema, si quieres parar no me importara… viejo…". Su voz se escuchaba sin temor alguno, pero su tono al terminar de hablar no era más que un susurro. Sus ojos se tornaron desafiantes y fijos mirando a los ojos de Sleepyhead, este respondió su mirada con una sonrisa.

La actitud de Sleepyhead cambio a una llena de energía, y sus ojos respondieron la mirada desafiante de la pequeña sin titubear, estaban ambos plenamente concentrados en el otro. Hubo un breve silencio, se podía escuchar el aleteo de los fénix en las montañas lejos de donde ellos estaban. Estrepitosamente Sleepyhead exclamo "¡AHORA! ¡UNO, DOS!" mientras extendía sus patas en aleatorias direcciones, a lo que rápidamente la pequeña pone una de sus patas delanteras firme en el suelo, agacha la cabeza mientras se saca la capucha y con un puntiagudo cuerno apunta a la cabeza de su mentor. Hilos de luz casi invisibles por la velocidad viajan desde el cuerno de la pequeña hacia las esquivas patas de su contendiente. Las forradas patas logran esquivar un par de haz de luz, pero gran parte de estos tiros aciertan y hacen retroceder al pony un par de metros. La pequeña pony corre hacia el derrotado oponente con cara de preocupación mientras se ponía su capucha nuevamente, a lo que pregunta "¡¿estás bien?". Este le responde con una sonrisa, y sin levantarse del suelo le susurra "tranquila, solo llévame adentro, mañana puedes descansar".

Un nuevo día llega tratando de infiltrarse en los misteriosos rincones del bosque libre, pero no es lo único que intenta infiltrarse a través de los árboles y pantanos. Desde las afueras del bosque se acercan nubes a una inusual velocidad, también se sienten pasos suaves y veloces de varios ponys, esperando en vano el no ser descubiertos. Un par de ramas se quiebran debido a un par de patas descuidadas en el cauteloso grupo. Candle Light se percata de esto y voltea a avisarle a Sleepyhead que debía estar descansando en la cama, pero este ya se había levantado, entonces dijo "prepárate como te enseñe", y esta rápidamente asiente con la cabeza mientras dice "lo sé…". Con un cuaderno de apuntes en su pata la pequeña lanza un conjuro, luego se peina de forma diferente a lo usual, haciendo que su corta melena aparentara la de un macho. Con rápidos movimientos se ajusta su faja, y luego esconde esta con ropas propias de un pony que se prepara para cultivar la tierra. Viendo Sleepyhead que la pequeña estaba lista, se dirige a la puerta de su pequeña cabaña, y antes de abrir le dice "no les hagas absolutamente nada mientras yo no te lo indique,¿ entiendes?". Nuevamente la pequeña pony asiente con la cabeza.

Desde el cielo completamente nublado, descienden pegasos con trajes negros, melenas negras y capas que impiden distinguir el color de sus alas. Entre los arboles salen robustos ponys con las mismas ropas, melenas negras y un par de rasgaduras en alguno que descuido su paso por el bosque.

"¿les puedo servir en algo?" pregunta tranquilo Sleepyhead. Uno de los ponys mas altos y robustos le responde "sabes bien a lo que venimos, sabemos que tienes pergaminos que necesitamos. Sería de gran ayuda que te unieras a nosotros".

Sleepyhead un poco burlesco e indiferente le dice "pues búscalos, aquí no encontraras nada que te sirva. Ya les dije que no me uniré a esta estupidez. Entonces, ¿Qué harán ahora? ¿Quemaran de nuevo mi casa? ¿o me llevaran de nuevo a intentar sacarme algo más? La última vez nos divertimos bastante, y ya veo que han mejorado un poco, me costó sentir sus torpes patas entre las ramas, y esas nubes eran un poco obvias. Podría enseñarles mejores técnicas para planear sin que las criaturas los sientan, solo tendrían que venir a vivir al bosque y dejar esos inútiles y estúpidos problemas que tienen allá…"

Con la mirada llena de odio fija en el tranquilo Sleepyhead, el robusto pony se acerco y abofeteo fuertemente al aun cansado pony, haciéndole caer fuertemente al suelo. "no tenemos tiempo para tus juegos imbécil, si dices que no hay nada entonces no habrá problema en que revisemos un poco tus cosas. Truenos, entren."

Desde una grieta miraba Candle Light atentamente lo que pasaba desde adentro de la casa. En ese momento los pegasos irrumpen en esta rompiendo techo, murallas y puerta sin mucho esfuerzo. No era un castillo ni nada parecido. La pequeña choza de madera se lleno de agujeros levantando una gran cantidad de polvo. Entre ruidos de desordenes y golpes sale un pegaso a paso firme seguido de otros dos pegasos sosteniendo a la pequeña Candle Light de sus patas. El primer pegaso exclamo "Señor, tenemos un pequeño acá, podría ser el que estábamos buscando"

El robusto pony tomo por el cuello a la pequeña, busco en su frente entre su melena, en la que no encontró cuerno alguno. "no puede ser, la que se perdió era una pequeña alicorn, este se ve que es un pony trabajador, y aunque en sus ropas escondiera alas, solo sería un pegaso macho, no es a quien buscamos. Dinos basura, quien es este"

Sleepyhead con una, en realidad, no tan fingida preocupación le responde "¡deja a mi hermano, el no tiene nada que ver en esto! Toma lo que necesites y lárgate, no quiero más problemas ni con ustedes ni con nadie ¡solo lárguense!"

"Entiendo. A los del otro grupo, destruyan todo y llévense a este" dijo el imponente pony, y seguido de esto lanzo a Candle Light con una descomunal fuerza, haciendo que esta chocara contra un árbol que no resistió de muy buena manera el golpe. "a los demás, vámonos"

"¡no se lo lleven! Llévenme a mí pero no se lo lleven, ya han matado a todos los demás, no me lo quiten, por favor…" sollozo un poco Sleepyhead.

Sentado miraba pacientemente como se iban, como destruían su casa, como cada paso de sus patas, fuertes e indiferentes ante el mundo que los rodeaba, pisaba sin importar dónde. Las sombras de los fuertes y confiados ponys se mesclaban entre las sombras del bosque, y solo miraba y esperaba, aun no era el momento.

Habían pasado unos minutos desde que ya no se lograban percibir a ninguno de los disfrazados ponys, entonces Sleepyhead se tomo un momento para escuchar el canto de los fénix, y luego corrió tan rápido como pudo. No corrió en dirección a los demás ponys, ni a salvar los restos de su destruida casa. No. El corrió más bien al bosque donde sus oídos le indicaban, donde el canto se hiciera fuerte y las sombras densas. Llego a una gran y obscura cueva, y sin miedo entro.

"perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón…" se escucho desde las sombras del bosque una pequeña voz un poco distorsionada que no paraba de repetir la misma palabra. Desde la obscuridad, con la faja en su boca y unas hermosas alas que iluminaban la vista de Sleepyhead, se acerco ágilmente volando entre los árboles, que no parecían un obstáculo ante tan agiles maniobras, la pequeña Candle Light. Con lagrimas en los ojos se lanzo a abrazar fuertemente a su hermano, mentor y amigo. Este la miro con una sonrisa y le dijo "tranquila, ya estas acá, te demoraste un poco pero fuiste muy rápida, no podía esperar menos de ti mi querida hermanita. Ahora cuéntame, ¿Por qué esas lagrimas? ¿A cuántos mataste?"

"¡A ninguno! ¡Lo juro! Tú me dijiste que no les hiciera nada mientras no me dieras la señal, y no la diste así que no les hice nada. Además soy muy ágil, escapar de ellos no costo nada, el problema es otro, y es mucho peor… lo siento hermano…"

Sleepyhead la miro con una sonrisa y le respondió "ni tan ágil, hay sangre saliendo de tu ala izquierda, practicaremos maniobras recién nos sea posible. Pero dime que paso, todo ha salido bien hasta ahora, ¿Por qué esa cara?"

La pequeña tomo un respiro y luego explico "es por uno de ellos. Cuando zafé y me quite la faja se termino el conjuro que me enseñaste y reapareció mi cuerno. Estoy segura de que uno de ellos se dio cuenta de mi cuerno, ¡ahora lo saben, vendrán por nosotros otra vez y será peor!"

Por un momento, Sleepyhead miro el suelo, luego el cuerno de la pequeña. Su rostro era el de alguien que no sabe que decir. Volvió a sonreírle a su pequeña hermana y mientras con un trozo de ropa vendaba el ala ensangrentada, este le decía "tranquila, no importa, lo resolveremos. Siempre lo hacemos y además jamás serán mejores que tu mi pequeña. Ahora solo descansa, recupérate y esperemos a que dejen de buscarnos para ir por lo que quedo de nuestras cosas. Además tenemos que buscar un nuevo lugar donde armar nuestra casa, zecora nos dijo que lo mejor sería movernos así que veamos varios lugares para prevenir."  
La pequeña alicorn se acostó a la sombra de una roca en la obscura y seca cueva. Sleepy trajo un par de ramas e hizo una fogata. "con esto no pasaras frio".

Desde el fondo de la gran cueva unos enormes ojos miraban a los 2 ponys. La criatura se acerco lentamente desde las sombras dando a mostrar la obscura silueta de una enorme bestia. Expeliendo humo desde su nariz, la sombra de aquel monstruo se mostro ante los pequeños ponys. Candle Light solo dormía sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Sleepyhead volteo y vio esos enormes ojos. Se puso de pie y camino hacia el enorme y bestial engendro.

Entre la neblina de las profundidades del bosque esta el cementerio de los arboles, algunos con inscripciones, la pena de ser la lapida de los que cayeron por su estupidez.

Una nueva inscripción en un solitario árbol en las montañas dice "no importa cuán rápido corras, no puedes huir de ti…"


	2. Capitulo 2, La Cueva

Cap. 2 La Cueva.

Los árboles no mienten. El bosque es frondoso y está lleno de peligrosas trampas, bestias sin buenas intenciones y de vez en cuando una neblina que oculta las cosas que nadie quiere ver, pero los árboles no mienten, no pueden. Es la gente la que miente, a los demás y a sí mismos. Esta vez fue el turno del tronco de un árbol botado junto a un pantano. Este no sobrevivió, no aguanto el paso del odio por el bosque. Tenía marcas de pisadas, trozos que faltaban a causa de descomunales choques y ataques, un poco quemado en un extremo y con una inscripción tallada que decía:

"!Si valoras tu vida… "

La inscripción estaba incompleta, además de un poco borrosa por el paso del tiempo. Un trozo de madera había sido sacado dejando la inscripción a la mitad.

"Tranquilo Sleepyhead, vi lo que paso… pero si no me dices quien es ella me la comeré" dijo la gran bestia sin salir de las sombras de la cueva.

"silencio, no queremos despertarla, necesita descansar… siempre es un gusto ver a un amigo, en especial a ti Spike" respondió Sleepy. La enorme bestia se acerco un poco al fuego, era un enorme dragón, en sus escamas tenia marcas que el paso del tiempo no borraría. Tiempo atrás dejo de lado su avaricia de dragón y huyo para resguardar lo único en el mundo que le provocaba recelo, su único tesoro guardado al fondo de la cueva. El tiempo y esta única avaricia por su tesoro lo hizo un dragón diferente a tiempos remotos cuando era un bebe, ya no era el mismo…

"No has respondido mi pregunta, sabes que confío en ti pero no sé quien es ella. Jamás dejare que nadie se acerque a mi tesoro, la defenderé con mi vida sin importar de que".

"Ella es Candle Light, es mi hermanita. No puedo dejar que le hagas nada por lo que si lo deseas entonces cómeme a mi primero. Ella es su hija… no puedo dejar que le pase nada" dijo sleepy con voz suave, procurando no molestar el sueño de la pequeña alicorn.

"¿Es ella? Entiendo… busca algo de leña, sellare la cueva por unos días para que no los molesten. Siempre es bueno ver a un amigo Sleepyhead. Cuídala bien, si le pasa algo sería el fin para todos" dijo el dragón esta vez con una voz más calmada y una repentina actitud de cuidado y respeto ante Candle Light, que reposaba sin darse cuenta de nada.

Sleepy salió de la cueva sin más que un hacha que Spike había guardado en la cueva entre otros cachivaches, entre los cuales había una tonelada de libros, una pluma y un pergamino en blanco.

Después de un rato regresando a la cueva desde un lugar cercano en el bosque, Sleepy mientras empujaba el tronco de un árbol se dio cuenta de una extraña luz en el cielo que se acercaba al bosque a gran velocidad. La luz se hizo más visible, era un fénix y llevaba un pergamino en sus patas. "yo he visto a esa ave en alguna parte…" pensó Sleepy.

Su vuelo era seguro y rápido, se lanzo directo hacia el pony con intención de taclearlo. Este en respuesta se puso en posición para recibir el choque, piso firme y la espero. El fénix choco fuertemente contra el pony, lanzándolo un par de metros hacia atrás. Soltó el pergamino al suelo, se abalanzo hacia Sleepy y lo abrazo con sus alas, una expresión de felicidad lleno el rostro del ave que no dejaba de sobar su cabeza en Sleepy. "con que eras tú, debí darme cuenta. Siempre es un gusto ver a una amiga. ¿Traes algo para mi Filomena?".

El ave soltó a su amigo, retrocedió un par de pasos, inclino la cabeza en una pequeña reverencia en señal de la seriedad que el mensaje representaba, y luego tomo con su pico el pergamino y se lo entrego a Sleepy. Él al recibirlo noto como el ave de manera inmediata emprendió el vuelo a gran velocidad. También noto que el pergamino venia sellado con un símbolo de un sol y el nombre "Candle Light". Una vez visto esto, Sleepy se apresuro a correr a través del bosque, cogía un par de hiervas, un par de ramas, algo de agua. Luego de juntadas un par de cosas volvió con gran apuro a la cueva, cargando a duras penas el tronco que había dejado atrás. Al llegar a la cueva noto que la pequeña alicorn dormía acurrucada en el dragón que la rodeaba con su cola. Spike también descansaba, su rostro había visto ya demasiada masacre y ya era tiempo de que por fin descansara un momento del mundo. Por un momento Sleepy sonrió y una lágrima se escapo de uno de sus cansados ojos. Luego tomo un par de piedras, las lavo con un poco de agua y en una de ellas deposito una de las hierbas que recogió. La molió y la mesclo con un poco de agua. Añadió unas semillas y ramas, siguió revolviendo, añadió algo de agua. Puso otra roca honda llena de agua sobre la fogata, tomo unas ramas y presiono una mejilla de Spike, de esta salió fuego, quemando las ramas que Sleepy tenía en la pata, luego de quemadas la añadió al agua. El dragón ponía atención a cada detalle de lo que el pony hacia, con un ojo entre-abierto, haciéndose el dormido.

"sé que estas despierto" susurro Sleepy, siempre procurando no despertar a la pequeña que descansaba. "puedes dormir, todo está en orden, se que despertaras si pasa algo"

"lo sé, lo que me preocupa es ese pergamino, ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que no veo uno de esos… jamás olvidare los tiempos en el que mi fuego no era utilizado para destruir, si no que para traer y mandar de estas cosas… aun guardo un par de viejos pergaminos de la princesa…"

"lo leeremos cuando Candie despierte, es para ella y no lo leeré hasta que despierte. Ahora si no me ayudaras entonces sigue durmiendo y no molestes" replico Sleepy mientras mesclaba las hierbas con el agua hervida. Lavo el primer recipiente de piedra y saco un poco de la pócima. Saco un poco mas de fuego de su amigo directo hacia la pócima, luego esparció sobre el ala de la pequeña. Esta no despertó, a pesar de lo caliente que estaba la mezcla. La piel de la pony al contacto con el brebaje se irrito, luego la piel se empezó a caer en las zonas afectadas. Sleepy mordió una de sus patas y dejo caer un par de gotas de su sangre sobre el ala de la pequeña, la cual al momento regenero la piel en la zona que estaba caída, la musculatura se movió un poco y por un breve momento el cuerpo de ella brillo levemente. Luego todo fue calma, Sleepy dejo que la mescla siguiera actuando sobre su ala, luego se recostó junto a la fogata y cerro sus ojos. Spike sello la cueva con varias rocas enormes, luego volvió a recostarse alrededor de los dos ponies. Antes de volver a cerrar sus ojos, noto que en la base de las patas de Sleepyhead había terribles y profundas yagas, heridas que por fuera parecían cerradas cicatrices pero que por dentro seguían vivas. Eran cicatrices mágicas, nada más que la misma magia podía causar eso, no hay otra forma de causar este tipo de heridas. El dragón rompió un trozo del tronco y lo lanzo a la fogata, luego le soplo un poco de fuego, tomo un par de telas y tapo las patas de su amigo, rodeó a los dos con su cuerpo y descanso. Todo fue paz dentro de la sellada cueva por un par de días, para ellos el mundo se detuvo.

"hermano, despierta…"

Sleepy abrió suavemente los ojos y vio el rostro de alguien conocida. Cerró los ojos nuevamente, pero al momento los abrió pasmado, pero esta vez solo vio a Candle frente a él. "¿Estás bien? ¿Está todo bien?"

"Si, es solo que… estaba este papel… y tiene mi nombre…"

Sleepyhead vio el pergamino con el nombre de Candle Light que Filomena le trajo. "estabas dormida, preferí esperar"

"pero este sello es imperial, del más alto circulo… ¿está bien que lo abra?" pregunto intrigada.

"no solo es el más alto circulo, es de la princesa… escrito por ella misma y enviado por filomena, no hay duda de que viene de ella" explico en un tono muy serio. "solo ábrela, es tuya"

La pequeña alicorn miro un poco insegura el pergamino por un momento, pero luego lo abrió como si nunca hubiera dudado. El mensaje decía:

"Cuando las sombras inunden tus ojos, sigue el canto inmortal"

"No entiendo… ¿Qué quiere decir?" pregunto Candle Light

"La razón por la que dejaron de mandar cartas a través de dragones es porque empezaron a hacer duplicados con magia de cada carta que se mandaba la momento de mandarla, los grupos revolucionarios robaban mucha información así. Luego a través de mensajeros, pero así era aun menos seguro, se les era más fácil simplemente robarse la información sin ser detectados. La princesa fue muy astuta, la frase tiene un mensaje oculto, y la envió con un de los mensajeros mas rápidos que quedan con vida, su fénix…" explico Sleepy mientras veía el mensaje en manos de la pequeña pony.

"ohm, entiendo… pero hay algo que sigo sin entender ¿qué querrá decir?"

Spike, que nuevamente se hacia el dormido, soltó una pequeña carcajada. Sleepy siguió explicando "espera, deja que termine. Cuando naciste todos quedaron alucinados con tus ojos. Son de un celeste muy especial, y no es común ver ojos así. La princesa debe referirse al día del eclipse, ella está comparando tus ojos con el cielo. En cuanto al canto inmortal, debe referirse a los nidos de lo fénix, habrá que ir mas allá de donde migraban antiguamente los dragones. Spike, tú conoces el lugar, indícanos en el mapa en que sector es. Por lo que se, anunciaron que el eclipse será en dos meses más, tiempo de sobra para que te recuperes, practiques tus ejercicios y construyamos un par de casas para despistar."

"Ya me estas llenando de trabajo, yo solo quería saber lo que el mensaje decía… bueno, sigue sin calzarme algo… ¿Por qué la princesa quiere saber de mi? Cuando me fui de casa en canterlot lo último que escuche de mi padre fue '¡haz lo que sea necesario pero no mueras!'. El trabajaba muy duro como guardia del escuadrón terrestre en Canterlot, siempre llegaba cansado en la noche y me abrazaba fuerte. No siempre nos alcanzaba el dinero para la comida pero éramos felices… cuando te encontré en el bosque libre tenía mucho miedo pero me tranquilizo de cierta forma ver a alguien que no me miraba extraño. Mi padre me cuidaba, y ahora tu… pero todos los demás me buscan, me siguen, me quieren capturar… ¿acaso la princesa también? ¿Qué querrá de mi? Necesito respuestas…". Los ojos de Candle Light estaban perdidos mirando profundamente el vacio, en su mente nacían dudas que se estancaban hasta el fondo de sí misma y no sabía qué hacer.

"Bueno pues tenemos un par de meses para prepararte, falta muy poco para que tu ala termine de sanar, por lo demás, adentro hay innumerables túneles subterráneos con salidas a varios lugares, selladas por un fuerte dragón… aire no nos faltara, podremos quedarnos aquí mientras no molestemos a mi amigo. Pronto iremos a resolver tus dudas, no me separare de ti." Le decía Sleepy a la pequeña y confundida alicorn mientras acariciaba su melena ya no tan corta por el paso de los días en la cueva.

El tiempo seguía pasando y no hacían más que descansar, cortar un poco de leña, de vez en cuando Sleepy le hacía curaciones a Candle con su mescla de hiervas, semillas y raíces entre otras cosas. Otras veces, mientras los ponies dormían, Spike caminaba lentamente hundiéndose en la obscuridad de la cueva hasta desaparecer en ella… luego de un rato se podía escuchar muy levemente el grito y el llanto de una gran bestia a lo lejos, de forma casi imperceptible desde las profundidades de los túneles subterráneos. Sleepy siempre notaba las huidas de su amigo, y con sus patas tapaba los oídos de la pequeña para que no despertara, que jamás escuchara los tristes alaridos del dragón.

Un día Candle despierta en medio de la obscuridad, con su cuerno alumbro alrededor para saber donde estaba. Se trataba de un túnel subterráneo, parecido a la boca de la cueva donde estaban alojando. "¿Dónde estaré? Y ¿Cómo habré llegado hasta acá?" se pregunto. Luego noto que su ala ya no estaba vendada, ya no tenía marca alguna de haber estado herida en algún momento. Lo único extraño era que en la piel sobre su ala tenía en algunos lugares unos muy pequeños manchones de un color grisáceo, muy parecido al tono de piel de Sleepyhead… Aunque estaba perdida, sabía que eran los túneles subterráneos de la cueva y que si caminaba llegaría a alguna de las salidas, el problema es que estarían selladas, la única posibilidad era vagar hasta encontrar la salida correcta hacia el bosque libre donde reposaban antes de perderse.

"A ver, el suelo tiene cierta inclinación, si son túneles subterráneos entonces debo ir en la dirección que el suelo me haga subir para llegar a la salida más cercana, entonces tengo que ir por acá" se dijo a si misma mientras elegía qué camino tomar. Camino por horas, noto que los túneles estaban conectados de tal manera que la gente se perdiera en ellos. Dejo marcas en el camino para saber en qué lugar iba, dejaba una marca cada media hora con un número, estaba enumerando sus tramos. Al rato se encontró en un cruce que tenía una de sus marcas, decía "7", que quería decir que había regresado a la hora 3 y 30 minutos de su camino desde que comenzó. Dejo una nueva marca junto al siete, un círculo que simbolizaba que el camino no tenía salida. Reviso nuevos caminos, siguió caminando por horas. En otro de los caminos encontró una nueva salida, pero noto que no era de la que venía. Al igual que todas las salidas, estaba sellada por gigantescas rocas y era un lugar muy amplio, pero no tenia marca de ninguna fogata ni de que hubiera habido gente en ese lugar desde hace ya mucho tiempo. Siguió en su búsqueda de nuevos caminos, ya no podía confiar tampoco en la inclinación del suelo, esta cada cierta cantidad de metros cambiaba, las que antes subían ahora bajaban y vice versa.

Ya estaba cansada, frustrada y ya no sabía dónde ir. Sus marcas le habían ayudado mucho pero ya no le quedaban caminos que tomar. Ya no le importaba la dirección, solo vagaba por los amplios túneles. Por fin se rindió, se tomo un descanso de tanto viaje, dejo caer su cuerpo al suelo y descanso. Por su mente cruzo el recuerdo del pergamino que le envió la princesa. Quería saber a toda costa que es lo que quería todo el mundo de ella. Decidió levantarse y seguir, pero recién puso una de sus patas en el suelo, este crujió profundamente y se desplomo. Candle Light cayó junto a las rocas sorpresivamente pero en la caída alcanzo a reaccionar, abrió sus alas y suavizó la caída. Era pequeña y le costaba mucho volar, y aunque había practicado un poco en el bosque libre, nunca pasó la altura de las copas de los árboles, casi todas las prácticas que tuvo con Sleepy habían sido conocimientos básicos sobre el mundo y defenderse con magia. Su mayor proeza fueron las huidas volando a gran velocidad esquivando los troncos de los árboles, los conocía mejor que a sus propias patas. En el que cayó era un nuevo túnel en el cual no había estado antes. Era un poco más pequeño que los anteriores, pero seguía siendo muy amplio para ella. Se aventuro a seguir estos nuevos caminos, comenzó su viaje con una nueva marca que decía "-1". Este camino era lineal, no había otras opciones, intercepciones o cruces, solo un camino derecho sin inclinaciones de suelo ni curvas. Llego por fin a una gran habitación, solo tenía una entrada, no habían mas salidas que la misma entrada de la que venía. Tenía antorchas junto a la entrada, y otras dos antorchas al fondo de la habitación, a los lados de un gran cofre. Se acerco al cofre para ver de qué se trataba, se veía mucho más grande desde cerca. El cofre estaba hecho de un brillante metal, no se podía abrir ya que estaba sellado con cristales, también estaba sellado de la misma manera en el suelo. Arriba tenía dos marcas, una con una estrella de seis puntas con pequeñas puntas saliendo de los vértices cóncavos, y rodeada de pequeñas estrellitas. La otra marca era un corazón que no tenía curvas, solo lados planos que daban la forma a este. Sobre el cofre también había un trozo de madera con una inscripción incompleta, había sido arrancada de un árbol, solo estaba la mitad de la frase. Esta decía:

"… entonces jamás te rindas!"

Sonó una voz desde el túnel del que la pony venia. "Dije que no tocaran mi tesoro…" dijo, su voz era conocida, era Spike. Entro en la gran habitación, miro a Candle Light y le dijo "ya viste demasiado, es hora de que volvamos donde tu hermano, lleva demasiado sin dormir esperándote, desapareciste de la nada, estaban los vendajes botados donde descansabas y restos de la mescla de tus curaciones esparcidos por los alrededores. Nos extraño que te fueras, no esperaba que vinieras a este lugar…"

"no quise, solo los buscaba, desperté en medio de los túneles sin saber donde estaban y busque la salida por todas partes pero no los logre encontrar, por fin llegue a este lugar y apareciste. Perdóname, no he tocado nada y nunca quise molestarte ni tocar tus cosas, solo quería encontrarlos". Un leve tono de nerviosismo tiño la voz de la alicorn que no quitaba los ojos de Spike.

"está bien, te creeré. Vi tus marcas, no fue difícil hallarte, eres muy lista."

Spike guio a Candle Light por los túneles, el espacio de estos se adaptaba bien al tamaño del cuerpo del dragón. No dijeron palabra alguna en todo el camino.

Después de un largo recorrido llegaron a la entrada donde estaba sentado Sleepyhead, quieto mirando el fuego. El, recién los vio llegar, corrió a abrazar a la pequeña pony, tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

"Tranquilo, ya estoy aquí… no sé cómo me perdí, solo desperté en medio de la obscuridad sin saber donde estaba, lo siento…" le dijo Candle light.

"Está bien, no importa. Debiste volar dormida, hace mucho que no usabas tus alas. Debes tener hambre, te guarde un poco de comida"

Ella recibió la comida que su hermano pasó y luego insistió "ya, tranquilo. Ya estoy aquí. Sé que no has dormido mucho por mi culpa, ahora solo descansa. Prometo no irme de nuevo". La sonrisa de Candle Light tranquilizo un poco al pony que se rindió fácilmente al sueño.

La luz del sol en el rostro de Sleepy le despertó, Spike junto a la entrada de la cueva miraba a los 2 ponies que reaccionaron al ver la entrada abierta.

"Ya es hora" les dijo el dragón.

"Entiendo, muchas gracias por todo Spike, siempre es un gusto ver a un amigo. Gracias también por abrir la entrada. Bien dijiste, ya es hora de que nos vallamos. Siento mucho que esta pequeña idiota viera tu tesoro, pero descuida, puedes confiar en nosotros" le respondió Sleepy con una sonrisa en el rostro. Él no sabía cuando lo volvería a ver, si es que lo veía de nuevo algún día.

"Eso espero… siempre es un gusto ver a un amigo. Ahora lárguense, yo cubriré su rastro"

Los ponies se adentraron en el bosque mientras Spike empezó a escupir fuego en la entrada de la cueva. Soplo muy fuerte y luego siguió quemando toda la entrada y un poco más adentro.

Mientras caminaban Sleepy le dijo a la alicorn "apresurémonos a hacernos un nuevo hogar, ya es hora que te enseñe a volar mejor"

Ella lo miro por un momento y luego le respondió "pero eres un pony terrestre, ¿cómo pretendes enseñarme a volar si no tienes alas? Por lo demás, sabes bien que no podemos ir a ninguna academia de vuelo, ellos controlan todas las academias que existen…"

"No tendré alas, pero se volar mejor que muchos pegasos ignorantes que no saben lo mucho que vale su don. Tú no te preocupes, ya verás que yo te enseñaré a volar mejor que cualquier otro pony, o por lo menos mejor que lo que hacen los quedan con vida" le replico Sleepyhead.

No se dieron cuenta, pero uno de los lugares por los que pasaron tenía un árbol con una nueva inscripción tallada en su tronco. Quizás si lo hubiera notado no la habrían entendido, pero con el tiempo las palabras del árbol habrían sido más claras para las mentes de quien lo leyera.

"Sin importar cuanta obscuridad haya, siempre habrá alguien con la esperanza en el fondo de su corazón. El cielo nunca caerá, las plantas no dejaran de crecer, pero la gente no desistirá de su odio. La lluvia debe limpiarlos o se marchitaran y se perderán en el olvido"


End file.
